


Inseguire una Tempesta

by SignorinaEffe87



Series: Ad Bestias - Ars Sive Natura [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate History, Distopian Setting, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87
Summary: Bel Veltro professionista che era, a perdersi l’Artista che gli avevano affidato proprio il primo giorno di lavoro.[Partecipante alla Four Seasons Challenge del gruppo Facebook Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom]
Relationships: Paragon Settala & Severin
Series: Ad Bestias - Ars Sive Natura [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982464
Kudos: 1





	Inseguire una Tempesta

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Inseguire una Tempesta
> 
> **Autore:** SignorinaEffe87 ([Alice Beazley](https://twitter.com/BeazleyAlice))
> 
> **Prompt:** Tabella Autunno | #07. Esperto, #19. Efficacia Provata [Four Seasons Challenge; [Non Solo Sherlock – Gruppo Eventi Multifandom](https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488)]
> 
> **Fandom:** Originali > Soprannaturale
> 
> **Tipologia:** Distopia, Urban Fantasy, Storia Alternativa (sort of), Slice of Life, Soprannaturale | Licantropi
> 
> **Personaggi Principali:** Severin, licantropo; Paragon Settala, alchimista
> 
> **TW/Avvertimenti:** menomazioni fisiche (non descritte in maniera grafica), (cenni di) BL/Slash/MlM (se non è la tua tazza di tè, non leggere, grazie)
> 
> **Dalla Tana della Scribacchina:** potevo forse resistere al richiamo di questa nuova challenge?  
> Vorrei riuscire a fillare più di una tabella/stagione, scribacchiando per la prima volta dei miei bambini distopici (un giorno, forse, per qualche altra challenge, pubblicherò anche qualcosa sui miei bambini sci-fi).  
> Comincio quindi con la mia stagione preferita e un breve (mica tanto) racconto dedicato a un paio di personaggi secondari.

Bel Veltro professionista che era, a perdersi l’Artista che gli avevano affidato proprio il primo giorno di lavoro.

Piantò il naso al suolo, il respiro caldo che si mescolava a quella fitta nebbiolina, una ragnatela color cenere sospesa sulla città, sperando di fiutare, in mezzo all’odore marcio delle foglie cadute impregnate d’umido, la scia di zolfo e inchiostro dell’Artista. Come avesse fatto a scomparire senza lasciare neppure una traccia che lui potesse individuare, quell’allocco arruffato incapace di uscire dal laboratorio senza rischiare di far saltare in aria una strada invasa di passanti e carrozze, era una domanda che avrebbe finito per spaccargli la testa. Sempre se non gliela avesse prima tagliata via quel Bibliofilatto inquietante.

“Vi affido l’incolumità del Magister Settala, benché io non vi reputi una scelta consona al rango del mio Patrono, Veltro Severin”: benché nessuno avesse mai osato rimuovere il loro cappuccio di iuta, persino i cuccioli non ancora baciati dal plenilunio sapevano che lì sotto c’erano i loro volti privi di espressione, con occhi e bocche cuciti, perché non cedessero più alla tentazione di posare lo sguardo sulle parole della Sublime Scienza. Eppure, bastava loro quella voce gutturale, che emergeva dalle stesse viscere, a trapassare di terrore un lupo adulto come il bacio gelido di un proiettile mercuriale.

Non voleva sapere cosa le dita dai polpastrelli corrosi dall’acido del Bibliofilatto Strickland avrebbero potuto infliggere a quello che restava del suo corpo, se fosse tornato al Museum dicendo di aver perso per strada l’Artista per cui entrambi lavoravano.

Anche se la zampa posteriore destra aveva smesso di obbedire ai suoi ordini da diverse lune, riuscì a piegarla a sufficienza da sedersi sul tappeto di foglie arancioni a riflettere: al di là della sua avversione istintiva per quel tirapiedi mutilato, non poteva permettersi di fare ritorno da solo, sarebbe stato come dimostrargli che, in fondo, non era davvero più in grado di essere un Veltro, persino per un Artista bollato come eretico dalla Teuth Society che poteva pagare soltanto per lo scarto malridotto della _familia_ Lullo. Ne andava del suo orgoglio ammaccato e della sua carriera, che aveva già creduto finita quando le zanne della Manticora gli avevano strappato via l’occhio e la zampa destra. Non poteva aver commesso un errore imperdonabile persino per un apprendista con il muso ancora sporco di latte materno, e l’Artista non poteva essersi dissolto nella nebbia come una maledetta Larva al sorgere dell’alba.

Si issò di nuovo in piedi, nonostante la scarsa reattività della protesi gracchiante, peggiorata dall’umidità autunnale che s’insinuava dappertutto come un parassita. Forse, con il primo stipendio, sarebbe stato in grado di permettersi qualcosa che non veniva dal deposito degli scarti di lavorazione della fucina di un Telchino. Strinse con i denti le cinghie della palasch contro il petto, quindi tuffò ancora una volta il naso nelle foglie, alla ricerca di una traccia, per labile che fosse. In mezzo all’umidità che schiacciava tutto, coprendo e soffocando ogni sfumatura d’odore, iniziò a ripassare mentalmente ciò che ricordava della scia dell’Artista: lo zolfo pungente, che solleticava le narici; l’inchiostro pastoso, capace di appiccicarsi al pelo con la stessa tenacia di una pulce affamata; e, infine, quella nota sconosciuta che aveva fiutato per la prima volta soltanto sulla sua pelle screpolata, l’odore corrusco che impregna la terra su cui si è schiantato un fulmine.

Riconobbe quest’ultima sfumatura, appena accennata su un mucchietto di foglie d’acero che si era accumulato accanto a un tratto diroccato delle mura cittadine, e abbassò le orecchie: quell’allocco arruffato poteva essere stato così pazzo da aver scavalcato la sola barriera che li proteggeva dai Teraphim selvatici? Perché, poi, e senza chiedergli di accompagnarlo?

Beh, di sicuro lui avrebbe cercato di impedirglielo, anche se non era mai riuscito a distogliere un alchimista dai suoi propositi, e aveva imparato sacrificando un occhio e una zampa quanto potessero essere ostinati, bambini spietati con il mondo stretto tra le dita, nel momento in cui si mettevano in mente di condurre un esperimento.

Sospirò così forte da far volar via alcune foglie dal mucchio: se l’Artista si era inoltrato nella foresta _extra muros_ dopo averlo seminato come un cucciolo stordito dal ciceone, ritornare al Museum a chiedere l’aiuto dei Venatores era fuori discussione. Doveva inseguirlo subito, e sperare di non dover riportare indietro il suo cadavere, o soltanto qualche pezzetto mangiucchiato che fosse sufficiente per una cerimonia funebre.

Notò il cartello solo dopo essersi voltato per calcolare la difficoltà del salto; era mezzo cancellato, penzolava storto da un vecchio chiodo arrugginito e aveva scritto sopra un avvertimento che sperava di non dover leggere, almeno per tutte le lune che ancora lo separavano dalla discesa nell’Orco: _Hic sunt Cabir…_

Digrignò le zanne, mentre obbligava entrambe le zampe posteriori a scattare al proprio comando: “Non hai alcuna intenzione di essere un incarico facile, vero, Artista?”

§§§

La capitana feacia che aveva accettato di traghettarlo nella stiva senza obolo gli aveva detto che, per trovare un posto in quel labirinto di strade che era Mediolanum, la cosa migliore da fare era semplicemente perdersi. Non si fidava di quei pirati con la lingua lesta e le mani avide, ma non aveva avuto bisogno di scoprire se il consiglio era falso come l’oro che cercavano di giocarsi nelle taverne contro qualche sprovveduto. Infatti, dove fosse il Museum del suo nuovo Artista glielo avevano rivelato un’enorme nube di fumo azzurrino e le urla terrorizzate della folla.

Venne sorpassato da una pattuglia di quelli che dovevano essere i Vigiles locali, con le mantelle bianche e rosse che svolazzavano per la corsa e per la lieve brezza d’inizio autunno. Rimase qualche momento in disparte, mentre li guardava disperdere i passanti spaventati e incuriositi lungo la strada porticata, invasa dal fumo. Oltre ad avere un colore insolito, il suo odore peculiare gli si insinuò nelle narici, rievocando alcune notti di caccia sotto la pioggia, quando era ancora un cucciolo che ululava di terrore alla ricerca di un riparo, ogni volta in cui un lampo illuminava il cielo nero come un piccolo sole guizzante.

Si stava aggiustando le cinghie dell’arma sulla schiena, quando, dal portone socchiuso del Museum, corsero fuori due figure: la prima, armata di scopa, era imbacuccata nel saio di iuta color tortora dei Bibliofilatti, la seconda era un giovane uomo con gli abiti macchiati e bruciacchiati, che iniziò a strillare in direzione dei Vigiles: “Non toccate nulla, rovinerete il mio esperimento, stupidi Scurati ignoranti!”

Il capo della pattuglia, una ragazza dagli occhi mobili e lucenti come la corazza di un insetto, sguainò lo spadino d’ordinanza e lo puntò al petto dell’uomo: “Magister Paragon Settala, portiamo un’ingiunzione del Podestà Imbonati, per danneggiamento di proprietà comunali, disturbo della quiete pubblica e una serie di altri reati che potrete leggere da voi. Da questo momento in poi, siete diffidato dal compiere ulteriori esperimenti distruttivi nell’area _intra muros_ , pena la confisca del Museum, il ritiro della licenza di alchimista comunale e l’espulsione dall’Accademia dei Trasformati.”

“Come se mi importasse qualcosa di far parte di quel gruppo di pomposi imbecilli che non saprebbero distinguere una fenice da una gallina da brodo neppure se se la trovassero davanti!” urlò l’Artista, l’alchimista per cui aveva accettato di lavorare pur di non finire a chiedere l’elemosina nelle strade di Florentia. Lo guardò scostare lo spadino con l’indice sporco di solvente, prima di rivolgersi al Bibliofilatto: “Strickland, raccogli ogni singolo vetro e detrito, dobbiamo analizzarli subito!”

“Esattamente, quale delle mie parole non vi è chiara, Magister?” insistette la Vigile, parandoglisi davanti perché non potesse raggiungere il suo tirapiedi, “Avete appena rischiato di far saltare in aria l’intera strada, è un miracolo che siano solo scoppiati i vetri delle abitazioni vicine e nessuno dei passanti si sia ferito gravemente. Il Podestà Imbonati voleva farvi arrestare, potete ringraziare soltanto il Decano Dondi dell’Orologio se sono venuta qui con un’ingiunzione, e non con i ceppi.”

“Appunto, _rischiato_ , e invece non è successo nulla!” ribatté l’Artista, e allargò le braccia per indicare la coltre di fumo ancora densa, le persone tremanti accalcate al riparo delle colonne dei portici, le finestre spaccate e la strada cosparsa di frantumi di vetro e pezzetti di cornicione precipitati al suolo. Siccome non aveva intenzione di iniziare l’incarico aiutandolo a evadere dal carcere cittadino, scostò un paio di passanti che lo intralciavano e si affiancò all’Artista: “La Vigile ha ragione, Magister. Fareste meglio a rientrare al Museum e lasciare che si occupino loro di sistemare questo disastro.”

Credeva di essersi abituato alla paura e alla pietà che suscitava in chiunque posasse lo sguardo su di lui per la prima volta, e invece continuava a fare male come se il veleno e le zanne della Manticora non avessero mai smesso di masticare la carne viva: la Vigile arretrò, con un gridolino timoroso, e le sue iridi da insetto si misero a scrutare l’occhio guercio che non si era mai preso la briga di nascondere sotto una benda. Si aspettava la stessa reazione dall’Artista, che, invece, si limitò a sbattere le palpebre in un’espressione infastidita: “Posso sapere perché qualcuno che non sono sicuro di conoscere sta cercando di darmi ordini?”

“Sono Severin, il vostro nuovo Veltro, Magister”: chinò il capo in una piccola riverenza, che quel balordo cerimonioso di Lullo gli aveva sempre rinfacciato essere più beffarda che riverente, “Ora ci conosciamo, quindi vi prego di darmi ascolto.”

L’Artista rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo, come se gli avesse parlato in Rasna arcaico, quindi sul suo volto coperto di cenere celeste apparve un sorriso radioso: “Oh, sì, il nuovo Veltro! Strickland, lascia lavorare i signori Vigiles, noi abbiamo un ospite di cui occuparci! Arrivederci a tutti, e tu, seguimi!”

Anche se non avesse avuto intenzione di obbedirgli, l’Artista si rivelò dotato una forza insospettabile per uno studioso, tanto che se lo trascinò dietro come un cucciolo preso per la collottola. Il Bibliofilatto si affrettò a richiudere la porta del Museum alle loro spalle, lasciando fuori i Vigiles attoniti e i rumori della folla lungo la strada danneggiata.

“Chi ti ha fatto questa protesi orrenda è già stato venduto ai pirati illirici oppure è ancora libero di offendere la Sublime Scienza?”: con la stessa rapidità con cui lo aveva accompagnato dentro, l’Artista si inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli picchiettò con le nocche sporche sulla gamba finta.

“Era tutto quello che sono riuscito a permettermi con la liquidazione della _familia_ Lullo. Credevo che il Magister Sigismondo vi avesse scritto…”: era inutile mentire, quello era il suo nuovo proprietario, doveva sapere di aver comprato della merce avariata, che ormai offendeva il senso estetico di quel borioso intrigante tanto da doversene liberare in fretta, come un gioiello incrinato.

“Se leggessi tutte le vanterie prolisse che i miei colleghi si ostinato a steganografarmi, non avrei più tempo per rivoluzionare la Sublime Scienza dalle fondamenta!”: c’era un brillio fanatico nel suo sguardo, lo stesso che riluceva nelle iridi di Lullo, quando riusciva a carpire il segreto con cui avrebbe annientato un Magister avversario. Tuttavia, il sorriso con cui ancora gli si stava rivolgendo era sincero, senza disgusto né finzione, e di sincerità, nei rapporti di lavoro con gli Artisti, ne aveva sempre trovata poca, appena sufficiente per serbarla come una pagliuzza di oro alchemico: “Mi serviva un Veltro a buon mercato, Lullo ne aveva uno, ovvero te. Questo è tutto ciò che c’era bisogno di sapere.”

“Immagino di sì, Magister.”

Si prese qualche momento per osservarlo con attenzione, per imprimersi la sua scia nel naso: nonostante fosse giovane, di sicuro più giovane di Lullo, qualche ruga iniziava a increspare la sua pelle, punteggiata di una rada barba castana e cosparsa di quella polvere dall’odore di tempesta. I riccioli spettinati e gli spessi occhiali da vista, altrettanto impolverati, lo facevano sembrare un allocco dalle piume sempre arruffate, soprattutto quando iniziava a sbattere velocemente le palpebre. Si avvicinò, a sufficienza da fiutare lo zolfo sulle bruciature dei vestiti, l’inchiostro sulle dita macchiate, finché quella strana cenere non lo costrinse a starnutire: “Chiedo scusa, Magister, ma è necessario affinché il Vincolo funzioni.”

“Fai come ti pare, io non sono uno di quegli altezzosi bastardi che se la prendono per un po’ di contatto ravvicinato con un altro essere vivente” lo rassicurò l’Artista, allungando la mano impregnata di solventi perché la fiutasse di nuovo. Ripensò senza rimpianti a Lullo, alla cupidigia implacabile con cui divorava tutto ciò che affascinava i suoi sensi, e alla gelida cortesia con cui era in grado di rifiutarti quando smettevi di essere una vista gradevole al suo fianco e dentro il suo letto.

“Mi spiace che tu abbia dovuto assistere a quello spettacolo indecoroso”: l’espressione dell’Artista s’incupì all’improvviso, “Questa città di mummie noiose non capisce la portata avveniristica della mia Ars, ma sarà costretta a farlo, non appena diventerò il nuovo Depositario.”

Drizzò le orecchie tanto in fretta che la corniola del clan tintinnò come le campane della cattedrale filosofale che la nave feacia aveva sorvolato per arrivare all’attracco: “Credevo fosse una leggenda.”

“Le leggende sono soltanto i segreti ben custoditi della Teuth Society” lo corresse l’Artista, mentre il Bibliofilatto li superava per andare a spazzare le foglie secche dal chiostro del Museum, “Il Lemegeton si è risvegliato, presto tutti i Magistri più ambiziosi e i loro Veltri confluiranno a Londinium nella speranza di essere scelti, e io non ho intenzione di restare qui a marcire in attesa che i Trasformati decidano chi inviare in loro rappresentanza. Tanto non sarei di sicuro io il loro candidato favorito, non sono esattamente popolare da queste parti. Non hanno neppure mosso un _matteh_ , quando la Teuth Society mi ha dichiarato eretico…”

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di dirglielo, tuttavia, non era sicuro che un Veltro guercio e zoppo e un Artista praticante di un’Ars bandita ed esplosiva avessero molte possibilità di diventare i prossimi Depositari di un Artefatto che non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto esistere, al di fuori di qualche vecchia storia. Aveva imparato che agli Artisti piaceva il suono delle voci altrui soltanto se esprimeva lusinghe, e non dubbi riguardo al loro operato.

All’improvviso, quel sorriso privo d’inganni, che gli si appuntava addosso senza farlo sentire un mostro o un rifiuto, gli sembrava qualcosa per cui valeva la pena sguainare ancora la palasch: “Senti, Severin, mi accompagneresti nella zona delle mura? C’è una commissione che devo sbrigare, prima di iniziare i preparativi per la partenza.”

§§§

Non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi, solo perché gli sembrava più gentile e meno interessato di tutti gli altri che aveva incontrato e calpestato agli ordini di Lullo. Gli Artisti avevano sempre la mente impegnata in qualche piano ben congegnato, i cui ingranaggi avrebbero finito per stritolare i Veltri abbastanza ingenui da abbassare la guardia e perderli di vista.

Trotterellò sul sentiero, quasi cancellato da una coltre di foglie impregnate d’umidità, continuando a fiutare la traccia labile di quella polvere celeste. Sopra la sua testa, le fronde spoglie degli alberi si intrecciavano nella caligine spessa, come il soffitto di una stanza invasa dal fumo. Il cielo iniziava a tingersi d’arancione e di rosso, gli stessi colori del sottobosco incolto: sul limitare del crepuscolo, quello era un posto in cui non avrebbe desiderato trovarsi neppure se fosse stato il Veltro capo-muta del Primo Mobile della Teuth Society, figuriamoci per giocare a nascondino con quell’allocco arruffato.

“Ti sei perso, cagnaccio?”

Si accorse della canna del moschetto solo nel momento in cui avvertì il metallo freddo che cercava di insinuarsi fra le zanne, dal lato dell’occhio cieco. Come aveva fatto a non sentirli arrivare, con tutte quelle foglie e quei rametti sparpagliati dappertutto, su cui era impossibile camminare senza fare rumore?

“ _Perché eri troppo impegnato a dare la colpa all’Artista per una tua mancanza, Severin caro_ ”: un giorno, forse avrebbe capito perché il lato oscuro della sua coscienza parlava sempre con la cadenza musicale e melliflua di Lullo, ma aveva bisogno di sopravvivere, per poterlo fare.

Guaì, anche se avrebbe voluto ringhiare, e saltò via; o almeno, ci provò, prima che la protesi restasse rigida, facendolo scivolare sul fogliame umido e ruzzolare a pancia all’aria come una Tarasca appena uscita dall’uovo.

Il colpo risuonò nel silenzio statico del bosco, mentre il proiettile mercuriale andava a conficcarsi nella corteccia dell’albero accanto al suo orecchio, riempiendogli le narici della puzza di metallo sciolto e pelo bruciato.

“Ti ho mancato di proposito, cagnaccio” sibilò il Cabiro, la lingua bifida che saettava in mezzo alle due zanne acuminate, mentre gli puntava il moschetto contro la gola pulsante, “Non so se valga la pena di essere delicati con questa pelliccia puzzolente di cane bagnato, visto che sei già piuttosto malridotto…”

“Possiamo farci dei bei guantini soffici, capo” propose un secondo Cabiro, facendo scrocchiare le dita artigliate e accarezzandogli la coda, come una Domina intenta a scegliere il nuovo inserto di pelliccia per un mantello invernale da ricevimento. Emise un ringhio basso, un inutile avvertimento, in quello stato pietoso: “Levami quelle luride zampacce di dosso, lucertola!”

Fu costretto a guaire di nuovo, mentre il sangue gli colava sulla lingua, quando il moschetto si abbatté sul suo muso: “Non sei nella posizione più adatta per dare ordini, cagnaccio.”

Odiava la zampa morta che l’aveva tradito, odiava l’occhio cieco che l’aveva lasciato cadere in trappola, odiava quel corpo inutile di cui bisognava soltanto sbarazzarsi, ma mai quanto odiava i Cabiri: parassiti viscidi e striscianti, privi di qualsiasi fedeltà che non fosse quella alle loro armi da fuoco, consumati dall’invidia per i draghi di cui erano una copia fragile e imperfetta, sempre a caccia di lupi a cui strappare la pelliccia per bieco divertimento. Persino i Teraphim più selvaggi e dissennati rispettavano la sacra, tacita regola di non giocare con il cibo. I Cabiri, invece, le regole le schiacciavano come insetti sotto le loro zampe squamose; in questo, non erano poi molto diversi dagli Artisti che li avevano trasmutati e poi rinnegati, quando si erano accorti che erano troppo crudeli e bizzosi per farne dei custodi e dei servitori.

“ _Anche tu avresti voluto vedere il mondo bruciare, quando sei stato rifiutato, Severin caro._ ”

No, non ci doveva neanche provare a cercare una giustificazione, a lasciarsi paragonare a quei Rebis privi di onore e di leggi; Lullo era un fantasma che apparteneva al passato, insieme a quegli arti inutili, ora era quell’allocco arruffato di Settala il suo Artista.

Finse di arrendersi, abbassando il muso e le orecchie, mentre dava una rapida occhiata attorno: scorse un terzo Cabiro, accovacciato sulla coda poco lontano, che imprecava nel tentativo di accendere un falò con le foglie e la legna bagnata, ma non c’era traccia di un altro prigioniero.

“Mettigli i ceppi, così se ne starà buono e zitto, finché non decidiamo cosa fare di lui” ordinò il Cabiro con il moschetto, che doveva essere il capo della ronda.

Uggiolò, anche se non l’aveva più fatto da quando gli avevano cauterizzato le mutilazioni, dopo che il secondo Cabiro gli strinse le catene d’argento attorno alle zampe e al collo: era un dolore sottile come migliaia di spilli infilati nella carne, che gli annebbiava la vista anche dall’occhio sano e minacciava di spaccargli il cranio a metà. Tuttavia, rimase abbastanza lucido da avvertire un lieve fruscio accanto al tronco a cui era incatenato, e deglutì lo strillo nel momento in cui una mano dalla scia di zolfo, inchiostro e tempesta gli avvolse il muso: “Pensi di poterli tenere impegnati ancora per un po’? Ho un piano perfetto per tirarci fuori di qui.”

Probabilmente sarebbe stato spellato vivo e poi sminuzzato per insaporire il brodo di quelle tre maledette lucertole, quindi non doveva neppure trascorrere gli ultimi istanti prima di scendere nell’Orco preoccupandosi dei dettagli della cerimonia funebre. La salvezza di quello che restava del suo corpo era nelle mani macchiate e goffe di un Artista eretico, che aveva già tentato di radere al suolo un intero quartiere da passeggio di Mediolanum. Sentì il pelo bagnato arricciarsi sulla schiena, al pensiero di quale _piano perfetto_ potesse essere stato escogitato da una mente del genere.

Tuttavia, aveva obbedito a ordini più pericolosi, quindi si raggomitolò nella stretta dolorosa delle catene e attese, scrutando di sottecchi i tre Cabiri attorno al falò: “Quella pelliccia bucherellata e piena di pulci basterà sì e no per un cappuccio da caccia.”

“Ma io volevo i guantini, capo!”

“Taci o i guantini te li faccio strappandoti quella pellaccia dura scaglia per scaglia, e con le tenaglie arrugginite.”

“Non agitatevi o il fuoco si spegnerà…”

Quasi che avesse sentito la lamentela biascicata del terzo Cabiro, un sassolino piovve sibilando dalle fronde di un albero, cadde tra le fiamme e scoppiò come una pentola dimenticata sul fuoco, avvolgendo i tre in una spessa nube di fumo sulfureo.

“Sbrigatevi a liberarmi e filiamocela!”: si dimenò nelle catene, quando l’Artista atterrò al suo fianco, il solito brillio soddisfatto che riluceva dietro le lenti spesse e appannate: “Non essere impaziente, Severin. Il piano è a malapena agli inizi!”

“Cos’è questa puzza infernale?”

“Io non sento niente!”

“Certo, perché è migliore della tua!”

Una folata di vento dissipò il fumo, lasciando i tre Cabiri disorientati e con gli occhi dalla pupilla tagliata pieni di lacrime. Il capo smise di tossire, prima di notare con un sorrisetto bieco la nuova preda: “Oh, ma cosa abbiamo qui. Un Artista che ha perso la strada del suo Museum… Quanto li quotavano al mercato nero degli schiavi, l’altro giorno?”

“Un bel gruzzoletto, capo.”

“Avrò i miei guantini!”

“Non così in fretta, miei avidi lestofanti!” li interruppe l’Artista, con il tono drammatico di un attore che sta per recitare le battute cruciali del monologo di una _praetexta_ , “Avrete l’onore di offrire i vostri corpi per il progresso della Sublime Scienza!”

Lo guardò lasciar andare la presa sulla fune con cui si era calato dall’albero, mentre un’alta gabbia di fili di rame strettamente intrecciati cadeva su di loro, separandoli dai Cabiri, ma intrappolandoli sotto una cupola lucente: “Siete per caso impazzito, Magister?”

L’Artista sorrise, e lui sentì il pelo drizzarsi sulla schiena come se gli avessero puntato di nuovo addosso il moschetto: “Non sono mai stato così sano di mente, Severin. Sei pronto ad assistere in prima fila all’alba di un nuovo futuro?”

“Ah, ah, che ridicola coppia di idioti. Prendiamoli!” gridò il capo dei Cabiri, quindi lui e i suoi due tirapiedi strinsero le dita artigliate intorno alle sbarre sottili della gabbia. In quel momento, un crepitio solcò l’aria umida del bosco, e nelle sue narici s’insinuò di nuovo l’odore della tempesta, anche se non stava fiutando la scia dell’Artista; il profumo del lampo, l’aroma corrusco del fulmine, provenivano dall’apice della gabbia, dove una ruvida pietra biancastra aveva iniziato a sfrigolare rumorosamente.

_Un cerauno?_

Aveva sentito parlare di quei frammenti di roccia, le pietre di folgore, una sorta di esche per Teraphim che venivano utilizzate soltanto dai Venatores di Angera, gelosi custodi del loro segreto. Non le aveva mai viste in funzione, ma, considerato che soltanto uno sparuto gruppo di Venatores della capitale sopravviveva fino al termine della stagione di caccia, dubitava che fossero davvero efficaci.

Quanto si fosse sbagliato, lo comprese con un guaito stupefatto, nell’istante in cui un reticolo di fulmini percorse le sbarre di rame, trapassando i tre Cabiri e scagliandoli poco lontano sulle foglie morte, a contorcersi come un’Amata di Aradia invasata dalle visioni. Starnutì, di nuovo sopraffatto da quell’odore di tempesta, che si mescolava alla puzza collosa delle squame bruciacchiate.

Era stato uno di quei sassolini dall’aria insignificante a sfracellare i vetri dell’intera strada, quel pomeriggio?

“Eccellente!”: l’Artista applaudì un paio di volte, quindi si issò sulla punta degli stivali per avvolgere il cerauno sfrigolante in un panno grezzo. I fulmini crepitarono ancora per qualche momento, poi la gabbia venne di nuovo issata verso l’alto dalla stessa fune che l’aveva lasciata cadere, “Bello spettacolo, vero?”

“Me lo godrei di più senza queste addosso, Magister” balbettò, ancora torturato dall’argento. Persino la nebbia umida del bosco, che impregnava il pelo e la pelle come miele liquido, gli parve un sollievo, non appena l’Artista lo liberò: “Scusami, Severin, mi sono fatto prendere dall’emozione del momento.”

Adesso era il suo turno di urlare per lo stupore, quando lo atterrò piantandogli le zampe anteriori sul petto, la bava che colava dalle zanne socchiuse contro il collo: “Mi avete usato come esca, dannato! Da quanto tempo stavate preparando questa stupida trappola? Una gabbia come quella non si costruisce in poche ore.”

“Da un po’, in effetti, ma i Cabiri non si avvicinavano mai abbastanza. Ne ho dedotto che i Bibliofilatti non rientravano fra le loro prede preferite” ammise, gonfiando le guance come un bambino annoiato, sorpreso a tirare sassi contro qualche Rebis randagio.

Ecco qual era il problema con gli Artisti: trattavano ogni cosa in loro possesso come se fosse uno strumento, senza curarsi del fatto che un alambicco non si risentiva se veniva gettato via, né un’ampolla provava dolore quando finiva per essere scheggiata o rotta.

“E allora avete pensato che un Veltro li avrebbe attratti, giusto, Magister? Anche uno zoppo e guercio, uno scarto come me, di cui nessuno avrebbe sentito la mancanza” ruggì, mentre sentiva l’angoscia stringergli la gola, come se fosse ancora imprigionato dalle catene d’argento. Perché continuava a fidarsi, perché continuava a lasciarsi irretire dai loro sorrisi finti e dalle loro parole vuote, perché non poteva soltanto affondare le zanne in quella carne indifesa, e vivere il resto delle lune rimastegli con il dado metallico dei rinnegati all’orecchio?

Perché doveva essere così fedele?

L’Artista sospirò; sembrava annoiato più che spaventato, come se si fosse aspettato esattamente quella reazione: “Capisco la tua rabbia, Severin, ma, se ti avessi detto ciò che avevo in mente, tu non avresti mai collaborato all’esperimento. Vedi, se voglio diventare il nuovo Depositario, devo essere in grado di usare alla perfezione la mia Ars Fulgurale per difendermi, non posso aspettare che sia sempre tu a salvarmi.”

“ _Cosa sei, un cucciolo appena nato, Severin caro, da credere a una bugia così sfacciata?_ ”

La risata arrogante di Lullo gli morse il retro della testa, ma cercò di scrollarla via, come una mosca fastidiosa, mentre ringhiava di nuovo contro la faccia dell’Artista: “Beh, ammesso che sia vero, il vostro assurdo esperimento ha rischiato di ucciderci entrambi!”

“Appunto, _rischiato_ , e invece non è successo nulla!” lo sentì insistere, come aveva fatto quel pomeriggio, sotto la minaccia dello spadino della Vigile, in mezzo ai vetri rotti e ai passanti spaventati. Quindi, la sua espressione si fece seria, come se l’allocco arruffato avesse perso tutte le sue piume e si fosse infine trasformato nel Magister di rango che avrebbe dovuto essere: “E, comunque, l’esperimento non è ancora terminato, Severin.”

Accadde tutto molto in fretta, proprio come quando aveva perso una zampa e un occhio tra le fauci velenose della Manticora, ma, questa volta, almeno non era dilaniato dal dolore e roso dalla sconfitta.

Avvertì la zaffata di pelle cotta che proveniva dai Cabiri, sul punto di piombare loro addosso con i moschetti spianati.

Vide l’Artista srotolare il cerauno dal panno e scarabocchiarci sopra un glifo con il _matteh_ , mentre gli ordinava: “Chiudi gli occhi, Severin.”

Strizzò le palpebre, appena prima che l’odore di tempesta riempisse l’aria e il limitare del crepuscolo esplodesse nella luce accecante di un lampo schiantatosi troppo vicino. Incurante dei sibili atterriti dei Cabiri e senza osare guardare dritto in quel bagliore, si lasciò trascinare di nuovo dall’Artista come un cucciolo ancora malfermo sulle zampe, finché sentì contro la schiena la ruvida, rassicurante carezza delle mura di mattoni.

“Cosa diamine è appena successo?” chiese, stramazzando al suolo, perché la protesi aveva infine deciso di cedere con lo schiocco di un osso catturato da una tagliola.

L’Artista, accasciato al suo fianco, riprese fiato: “Il potere della folgore: un’Ars proibita e dimenticata, in grado di paralizzare e accecare i Teraphim, ma anche di illuminare a giorno la notte di un’intera città. Credo che possa persino muovere le carrozze al posto dei cavalli e produrre la stessa energia di un intero giacimento di carbone. Per questo la Teuth Society non vuole che venga usata, rischierebbe di oscurare tutte le altre Arti ed eclissare il monopolio della conoscenza che loro detengono.”

“ _Ti sei trovato qualcuno che vuole cambiare il mondo invece di restare a guardare mentre cade in pezzi, Severin caro. Qualcuno come te_ ”: era proprio tipico di Lullo, rinfacciargli di non avere più bisogno della sua approvazione e del suo denaro, dopo esserselo tolto di mezzo. Beh, non aveva neppure più bisogno di quella voce crudele dentro la propria testa, quindi la zittì mordendosi la lingua, prima di appoggiare il muso sulla spalla del suo nuovo Artista, l’eretico sognatore che voleva salvarli tutti con una pietruzza esplosiva stretta tra le dita: “Promettetemi che, se vi farò diventare il nuovo Depositario, userete la vostra Ars eretica per aiutare tutti, Rebis, Artisti e Scurati che siano. Promettetemi che porterete il vostro lampo di luce nelle tenebre di questo nostro mondo. Prometetemi che brillerete sempre, anche se soltanto uno dei miei occhi riuscirà a vedervi.”

Era di nuovo l’allocco arruffato, che sapeva di zolfo, inchiostro e tempesta, quello che gli accarezzò piano il muso solcato dalle cicatrici, come se potesse cancellarle tutte: “Te lo prometto, Severin. E ora, vediamo di trovare un buon Meccanico per quelle protesi.”


End file.
